The purpose of the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR Developmental Core is to foster the development of HIV/AIDS-related research at Baylor and UTHouston through investigator-initiated pilot project awards and the support of interdisciplinary research projects. This Core has an impressive record of accomplishments. In the current funding period (2004-2008), $605,000 in Developmental pilot awards supported 17 projects on basic, clinical, and behavioral science research topics. These awards led to external funding totaling $11.8 million, representing nearly 20-fold leveraging of CFAR funds invested. For the longer period since the establishment of the CFAR (1995-2008), CFAR Developmental grants have resulted in external funding of $24.3 million that reflected 18.7-fold leveraging of invested funds. The Developmental Core also supports the development of Scientific Programs that draw on strengths, opportunities, and expertise at our CFAR. We have identified "HIV-Associated Malignancies" as a new Scientific Program that involves collaboration with the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center at Baylor. A mechanism of "Collaborative Core Initiatives" is used to target specific interdisciplinary research opportunities at our CFAR. Allocations of Developmental funds among the various developmental programs each year will be determined by the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee. Awards for specific projects are made following a rigorous peer review system. The CFAR Developmental Core offers a comprehensive proactive mentoring program to assist in the career development of junior investigators involved in HIV/AIDS research;one-on-one mentoring is required for all junior faculty who apply for Developmental awards. The Core is led by Dr. Janet Butel, Director, and by Dr. Jagannadha Sastry, Associate Director, UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Dr. Sastry is a new appointment with this submission.